True Feelings Revealed
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Shawn/JBL Slash - yes scary I know :P Don't read if you don't like slash


_**Okay another request fulfilled for Livejournal community here. I have wayyy too much time on my hands today :P**_

_**

* * *

**_Shawn Michaels and John Layfield were backstage after their last match together in their current storyline. Shawn was moving on to fight the undertaker and others, while JBL's character had other plans. It was going to be quite a while before they ever wrestled each other again and both were nervously fumbling with their ring gear as they packed their bags to head back to the hotel.  
John had so much he wanted to say to Shawn but just didn't know how to say it without sounding like an idiot, but since they weren't going to get to hang out as much anymore he knew this was his last chance to say it.  
He coughed to get Shawn's attention and Shawn looked up at him from zipping up his bag.  
"Look Shawn I.... I just want to say that I've really enjoyed working with you these last few months. You really are the Showstopper and everything else they call you. It's been a real pleasure, and I'm going to miss hanging out with you"  
"You.. you are"  
"Yeah" John said with a blush.  
"Well thank you, for what you said. I'm going to miss hanging out with you too. It's been fun. Look uh... how about we have a drink tonight after we get back to the hotel?" Shawn asked shyly and wanted to kick himself. Why was he feeling so unlike his usual cocky confident self?  
He saw John's eyes light up and he smiled that smile that always made Shawn's heart beat faster. He should smile more often, Shawn thought to himself. "Sure. I'd love to!" John replied and picked up his bag.  
"Great. Well I'll meet you downstairs in the bar at say 10? That gives us some time to change and shower" Shawn suggested.  
"Fine with me. I'll see you then" John said before he started heading for his limo. Then he thought about Shawn catching a taxi and turned around to yell "Hey Shawn.. would you like a ride back"  
"That would be great. Thanks John" Shawn replied, jogging to catch up to him. John handed the driver their bags and they sat in the back of the limo in silence, suddenly unsure what to say.  
John glanced over at Shawn out of the corner of his eye. He looked so cute tonight. His hair was all messy from their match and he always looked cute in his wrestling gear. There was still sweat glistening on his chest and John longed to lean over and lick it off but knew Shawn would be horrified. They were just friends, no way Shawn would ever look at him that way. I mean he was out of shape, old and ugly. Why would Shawn want him when he could have some hot young stud like Cena any time he wanted? He sighed and looked out the window at the city at night, the glowing neon lights announcing cheap bars and strip clubs as they crossed through the red light district towards the better end of town.  
"Is something wrong?" Shawn asked with concern at the suddenly sad look that appeared on John's face.  
"Hmm? Oh no just tired" John lied.  
"Oh... Well we can have that drink another time if you want" Shawn said, though he would be disappointed if John passed.  
"No! I mean I still want to have a drink with you" John quickly replied.  
"Good" Shawn replied with a smile.  
John had to close his eyes to keep from leaning over and kissing Shawn on those oh-so-kissable lips of his and Shawn misinterpreted the look as one of pain.  
"Did you get hurt during our match? Don't lie to me. Where are you hurt?" Shawn asked, quickly running his hands over John's chest.  
John started breathing heavily and pushed Shawn away. "I'm fine. Really.. I just... I'm just tired like I said" he shuddered.  
Shawn turned away, hurt by the way John seemed to dislike his touch so much. John saw the hurt look on Shawn's face and sighed again. "Shawn really. I'm fine. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, but really I'm just tired"  
"Okay" Shawn replied, accepting the apology.  
Finally they reached the hotel and John handed Shawn his bag from the driver as they got out. "I'll see you at the bar" John said, tipping his hat and walking into the hotel.  
Shawn followed behind dragging his feet. If only John felt the same. But it was obvious John just saw him as a friend.

Shawn got to the bar first. He waited nervously for John to show and when he walked in he felt his heart start racing. John looked good in his deep blue button-up shirt and tan trousers. He was always so smartly dressed. It made Shawn want to mess him up. He noticed John gave him a once over and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. He hoped John liked what he saw. Tonight he'd dressed in tight white jeans and a baby blue shirt so light it was almost white in colour. It was half unbuttoned and he had a gold cross chain about his neck. He'd left his hair out so it floated around his face in soft waves.  
"Sorry I'm late Shawn. I had a call I had to take. Shall we find a table?" John asked. Shawn wanted to sigh out loud at the sexy sound of John's southern drawl. "Sure. You find a table and I'll grab us a beer each" Shawn already knew John's drink of choice from similar nights out when there was usually a group of them, this was their first night hanging out alone.

John noticed the way other guys and women looked at Shawn as he crossed the bar back to their table. Shawn was just plain irresistible you couldn't help but look. But he still got jealous. He took a swig of his beer the moment Shawn handed it to him and Shawn sat down, wondering what suddenly had John on edge.  
"John... are you okay? You've been acting really weird tonight. I'm worried about you" Shawn said softly.  
John looked into Shawn's beautiful eyes and found he was fighting back tears.  
"Fuck. I can't do this anymore Shawn! I thought I could walk in here and be all cool and act like I don't feel this way but I can't. Shawn... I'm in love with you. I know that probably grosses you out and all but I can't hide how I feel any longer" John said, staring down at the table in shame.  
Shawn sat frozen in shock for a moment before joy washed over him and whispered "You love me?" "Yes" John said, finally looking up into Shawn's face to realise it wasn't disgust but joy on Shawn's face. "John.. I love you too! I know it's crazy. I've never had feelings for a guy before but I'm so in love with you, I just thought you would never feel the same"  
"I do Shawn. I have for so long now. And I've never liked a guy before either... But well, you're too damn sexy for your own good" John replied with a lopsided grin. Shawn took John's hand. "Let's get out of here" he said and John let Shawn lead him out of the bar and into the elevator.  
The minute the doors closed they were on each other like magnets John kissed Shawn with all the built-up frustration and passion in his body. Their tongues met in a duel for dominance as their hands caressed and groped anywhere they could find. Finally the doors opened on Shawn's floor and Shawn broke away to run to his room, letting John chase him. When Shawn reached the door John quickly caught him and wrapped his arms around him to snatch the key out of his hand as his lips met Shawn's once more in a heated kiss.  
Finally, somehow, the door was opened and they fell onto the floor of Shawn's room, Shawn on top of John. They laughed at their over-eagerness and Shawn got up, pulling John up by the hand.  
"Maybe we should take this slow being both our first time and all" Shawn suggested as he shut the door.  
"I'll certainly try for you Shawn but I want you so much" John whispered huskily against Shawn's lips before he stole another kiss.  
"Mmmmm" Shawn moaned against John's lips. He opened his mouth when John's tongue demanded entry and shuddered at the delicious taste of John in his mouth. John crushed the smaller man against him and lifted him up to carry him to the bed without breaking the kiss.  
Shawn sat on the bed and ordered John to stand before him so he could take off John's clothes.  
He very slowly unbuttoned John's shirt, licking and nibbling on the skin that was revealed with each button. John meanwhile tried to unbutton Shawn's shirt with shaky fingers but gave up after a few attempts and just ran his hands over Shawn's back and through his hair as he enjoyed Shawn's attentions.  
Finally the two ended up naked on the bed and lay kissing in each others arms. "Shawn I never thought this would happen" John moaned between kisses. "I love you so much John. Make love to me" Shawn whispered huskily as he looked into John's eyes.  
"Are you sure?" John asked, suddenly nervous. He'd never done this with a guy before and wanted to please Shawn.  
"I'm sure" Shawn replied. Shawn quickly grabbed some baby oil from his bag at the foot of the bed and handed it to John.  
John kissed Shawn and then moved to lay above him, their had cocks rubbing against each other when John rubbed the oil over both their cocks, sliding his against Shawn's to leave them both desperate for release.  
"Oh god please John hurry!" Shawn moaned and John quickly moved into position. "I'm sorry if this hurts at first. I'll try to take it slow" John said as he started to enter Shawn.  
Shawn was soon whimpering in pleasure and pain beneath John but wanted to feel John possessing him completely and so rocked against him to make John sink deeper inside him.  
"Oh fuck! Shawn I'm trying to to go slow you're not making it easy" John groaned.  
"Just take me John I need you now" Shawn cried out.  
John groaned as he lost the battle and did as Shawn asked, starting to come into him harder and faster. Shawn rocked against him and wrapped his arms and legs around John as they made love. John couldn't stop kissing his beloved and buried his face in Shawn's neck to kiss and nuzzle the spot lovingly as his pace increased with each thrust.  
When Shawn started to get louder in his whimpering cries John lost all control. Shawn was just so beautiful in this moment and was driving him wild. "Oh God Shawn I'm gonna cum" John gasped before he went over the edge. He brought his hand between them to fist Shawn's cock and Shawn quickly followed him, cumming into his hand as he cried John's name.  
John held him close as they came down from the high. He went to pull out and Shawn moaned, begging him to stay a little longer to savor the feeling of them joined.  
John plundered Shawn's mouth, kissing him deeply with passion. "I love you Shawn" John whispered tenderly.  
"I love you too John" Shawn replied with a smile as he caressed John's face.

THE END


End file.
